


Hikikomori

by ragnarok89



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Acid Fog, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon - Manga, Canon Timeline, F/M, Friendship/Love, Isolation, Late Night Conversations, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Canon, Resistance, Short One Shot, Talking, Tokyo Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot.  She tried her best to warm his heart, but to no avail. Set before Acid Tokyo.





	Hikikomori

Yuzuriha was worried about Kamui. Even thought he was a part of the other faction of the Tokyo Tower, she was somewhat concerned about him. From where she would stand with her faction, she would see him, and look upon his cold blue eyes. His eyes had always been dark, almost windowless, but now they were even darker – black, suffocating and deathly as the water that was nonexistent underground.

So pale, so cold, so distant, just like ice, yet dark and black as the soulless night that looms over Tokyo.

She never had met him before the factions had come to pass, so the first time she saw the vampire, she knew who he was. He was aloof, detached and astray, like a lost child, but definite that he was to be condemned for all time until he found what he had lost. She was certain that until he would find what he lost, no one would stand in his way.

Yuzuriha had stood in the corridor for a while now, leaning against the wall, arms at her side, hearing what her faction's leader Fuuma was telling Kamui about. It was about the water almost disappearing and the acid rain creating major damage in the Tokyo that was of the present. She normally would pay attention to something else in mind, but when she heard the vampire's voice, she couldn't help but want to hear more of his mysterious and deliberate tone in his voice, with a thought lingering at the end, almost trying to complete itself.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened, with Fuuma striding out with his hands in his pockets, and with Sorata, Arashi and Karen following behind him. Yuzuriha was about to leave, one foot remotely stepping forward, when she saw out of the corner of her eye that the door was still ajar.

Curiosity betraying her, she turned on her heel and steadily walked through the doorway, her heart skipping a beat when she laid her eyes upon the stoic vampire named Kamui.

He looked so distant, his mercurial orbs already in another place, in another realm entirely. The vampire perched himself on a bed, his left leg splayed out beneath his right one, his arm supported by the aforementioned right leg.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Yuzuriha walked over, her fists clenched and heart akin to a beating drum, on the bed next to Kamui, on sheer impulse grabbing a hold of his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. Kamui didn't push her away; he was so absorbed in his thoughts that Yuzuriha wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't noticed she was there at all.

They sat in silence, a silence that was far more comforting than the sounds of intense arguments or the acid rain burning the rocks that were already disappearing in the world that they lived in now.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yuzuriha spoke. "It seems as if there's a lot on your mind…isn't there?"

Kamui closed his eyes, once more in deep thought. "You could say that. Isn't there a lot on your mind as well?"

An interesting question coming from one of the dark.

Yuzuriha glanced away, if only for a moment. She tried her best to warm his heart, but sadly it was to no avail.


End file.
